Falling For Him - Nouis
by BlueGalaxy
Summary: Louis has feelings for Niall, but does Niall feel the same way? A fluffy fanfic detailing Niall and Louis falling for each other. However, there will be numerous obstacles to be overcome, of course. Possible smut (depends on what readers want). Contains strong language and mature themes.


_Author's Notes_

_Hey guys, So recently I've had an addiction to Nouis fanfics, I find them such a cute couple, and thus, I was inspired to write._

_My first fanfic so... Don't be too harsh :P Oh by the way, I use British spelling (colour, favourite etc), so don't sass me for putting a 'u' where it's 'not needed', and other similar grammatical differences :P_

_This is __**not**__ a true story. This incorporates homosexual love, which may possibly become graphic, I'll have to see what readers want. If you find boyxboy love offensive or do not wish to read such content, then do not read. :P If particular chapters contain graphic scenes, I'll inform you at the start of the chapter. OH and any similarities to other fanfics is merely coincidental. I am __**not**__ basing this story off another fanfic, as far as I'm aware it's an original works. Of course it can't ALL be original, most of these ideas will have been used countless times, but it's not a blatant copy of anyone's work. I do not own any characters in this fanfic unless otherwise clearly stated. This contains explicit/mature language._

_**In other words, this fanfic contains mature themes.**_

_Eugh, formalities over and done with, let's get this partay started :P Enjoy, and if you want to suggest an idea, comment, and if I find it plausible I'll incorporate it :)_

Niall's POV

I lay on a beach looking out at the dazzling green-tinged sea which mesmerisingly reflected rays of light, lying flat on my back with my hands resting behind my head. The sun swathed me in blankets of warmth, whilst a slight breeze caressed my body with cool, long fingers, swimming through my scalp. I let my eyelids droop shut and let out a sigh of content, but something moved inbetween the sun and I, warmth slowly trickling from my body.

I let out another sigh, this time of slight annoyance, and lazily opened an eye to detect the problem. I squinted against the fierce light and blinked rapidly, my eyes trying to adjust to the sudden change in light levels. My vision focused to reveal a pair of mesmerising orbs which reflected the blue-green colour of the sea I watched not too long ago. Except, these seas of lush blue swam with emotion. This emotion, was lust. My gaze travelled downwards to a pair of lips, slightly parted, inviting my own pair to close the gap that seperated them. Our lips brushed slightly, causing my body to erupt in shivers of pleasure -

"Niall, wake up."

Somebody shook my arm gently, almost tenderly, and I grunted in discontent, shifting my body so that it faced away from the person, wishing to continue my dream. The boys know I'm not a morning person.

The voice ignored this obvious wish to be left alone and continued. "Niall, it's 11am. Time to get up." I swung my arm out lazily, my hand colliding with something that I judged to be a face.

A small gasp of shock and pain escaped the voice, which was followed by a silence. I smirked triumphantly into my pillow, my chest heaving from smothered chuckles. I gingerly opened an eyelid to determine whether or not I was alone again to see a blurred image of a hand holding what looked to be a vase? Why the -

My face was unexpectedly engulfed in a freezing onslaught, causing me to bolt upright in bed, spluttering and coughing. I heard a high-pitched cackle to my right and glared viciously. It was Louis.

"What the hell?" I yelled.

"Breakfast, babe" he winked, and stumbled towards the door, exaggerating his laughter for a comical effect. I couldn't help but smrik a little, despite my initial anger. I felt a slight fluttering sensation in my stomach. My eyebows furrowed, it wasn't induced by him winking was it? I brushed the thought off, blaming it on my hunger. I admit, getting out of bed sucks, but breakfast makes up for it.

"Oh and Niall?" He asked, his head popping round the corner. I looked up and met his eyes with a questioning nod. "You might wanna wait a bit before coming downstairs" he winked again, staring pointedly at my boxer-clad crotch. I looked down and realised I was still experiencing the effects of my dream. Blood flooded to my cheeks, making Louis laugh maniacally once again, and with that, he went downstairs.

Louis' POV

I stacked pancakes onto my plate, still smirking over what happened in Niall's room. I wonder what he was dreaming about? Or rather, who? Too bad it's impossible that it would be me. I grinned as I imagined Niall's deep blush when I asked that question later. He blushed so easily and frequently, it was one of the things that made him so dayum cute. Yeah, I've had a crush on Niall for God knows how long. I've long ago accepted that I was bisexual, but I'm not quite ready to share that fact with the world.

Harry glanced over from the frying pan. He was by far the best cook out of the five of us, hands down, even with something as trivial as pancakes. He saw my shit-eating grin and commented "Well you seem particularly happy this morning. Did you wake up Niall with a present, hm?" He wiggled his eyebrows, obviously implying an innuendo. Harry alone knew of my sexuality and my feelings for Niall.

"I did, actually," I winked, my grin growing wider from his eyebrows which raised in mild amusement and shock, "but not in the way you implied, you dirty bastard."

It was Harry's turn to smile profusely, chuckling quietly at his own joke. Niall walked into the room, his hair still slightly damp from earlier. He wore only boxers still, but his little 'problem' was no longer present. Niall's blush was still fairly visible on his cheeks, his embarassment at what happened earlier obviously clear. Harry noticed and pounced again at the chance to make another sexual joke, 'My oh my, Louis comes out of your room grinning like an idiot, then you follow all flushed and sweaty. I _thought_ I heard moaning during the night!"

I happen to be in the middle of drinking orange juice during that last part and end up choking, followed by loud guffaws of laughter. Niall's cheeks darken even more and he mutters quietly, "Louis soaked me with water..."

"Oh I see. Louis made you all wet is it?" Harry chimed 'innocently'. Once again, I was in the middle of drinking. My body convulsed and snorts erupted from me in an attempt to smother my laughter. Niall, if possible, reddened even more and buried his face in the fridge, deeply engrossed in its contents. As he bent over searching for a drink, my eyes flickered to his perfectly formed globes. *Sigh*, I don't know why Niall doubts his beauty. Harry caught me checking Niall out and silently mouthed inappropriate things. I widened my eyes in shock at the inappropriateness and sniggered into a pancake, quickly turning it into a cough.

Niall's POV

Thoughts raced through my mind like the River Nile. (ohoh see what I did there? Nile? Niall? No? Okay.)

... Was Louis just checking out my ass? Me, of all people? Don't be ridiculous, I tell myself. First of all, Louis isn't gay. Secondly, Louis would never go for somebody like _me_. Thirdly, why do I even care? It's not as if I fancy him or whatever... Do I?

_Author's Notes_

_Okay, I'll do a summary to help clear up any possible confusion._

_Niall is having a dream about somebody, but the dream gets interrupted by Louis before their identity can become clear to Niall. I know what you're all thinking 'it's a Nouis fanfic, obviously it was Louis duhhh'. Well, wait and see, perhaps not ;) As far as we know, Niall considers himself straight. Louis reveals to us he is bisexual and that he has feelings for Niall. Harry knows Louis' feelings. Niall is becoming aware of possible feelings for Louis. Oooo possible drama :P_

_So, what do you guys think? Is it good enough to continue? Any ideas you have? Opinions on it so far? Comments would be greatly appreciated haha :P_


End file.
